Digimon Fusion Battles
Digimon Xros Wars is the sixth season of the Japanese anime series Digimon. The English version will premiere on Cartoon Network after the finale of the Japanese version. Plot Summary There are multiple armies in the Digital World fighting for dominance: Xros Heart, Blue Flare, Twilight, & the Bagura Army. The land is split into Zones, equal to countries, Green Zone being the area that Taiki & his friends first arrive in & the area Shoutmon calls his home. Three of the armies are led by humans while the Bagura Army is lead strictly by Digimon. The motivation of the war is to find all of the Code Crowns, fragments that have been scattered into each Zone, which allow the owner to control that Zone. Whoever gathers all the fragments together to recreate the original Crown Code will be able to control the whole Digital World to his own will. This person shall become the Digimon King. Characters Xros Heart Humans *'Taiki Kudou' (voiced by Reyn Robinson) - A teenager chosen to wield the red Xros Loader as the General of Xros Heart. He is very athletic but naive of his child prodigy abilities. He can't turn down a request for a favor. *'Akari Hinomoto' (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - Childhood friend of Taiki who is a year younger but acts like his big sister. She acts as the peacemaker for Xros Heart. *'Zenjirou Tsurugi' (voiced by David Henrie) - Self proclaimed rival of Taiki who practices kendo & is very knowledgeable about machinery. Digimon *'Shoutmon' (voiced by Moises Arias) - Taiki's partner who wishes to become King of the Digital World. *'Ballistamon' - A noble and taciturn warrior who resembles a robotic beetle. *'Dorurumon' - A strong wolf-like Digimon with drills on his body & dislikes being bound. *'Starmon & Pickmons' - Starmon is a small, star-shaped Digimon with sunglasses who desires fame & fortune. The Pickmons are a large number of small Digimon that accompany the team. Blue Flare Humans *'Kiriha Aonuma' (voiced by Steven Lunsford) - A cold & calculating teenager chosen to wield the blue Xros Loader. Leader of the Blue Flare army. Attends an "elite school" for genius children. Digimon *'Greymon' - Kiriha's main partner. He looks like a blue-skinned version of a regular Greymon, but with a metal helmet shaped like a GeoGreymon's, and a cannon-tipped tail. *'MailBirdramon' - A mechanical bird Digimon. Twilight Humans *'Nene Amano' (voiced by Zoey Deutch) - A mysterious girl who wields a black Xros Loader & helps out whatever side she sees fit for the moment. She is constantly seeking particular strong warriors to join her army. Digimon *'Monitormon' - Ninja Digimon with monitors for heads that are used by Nene to spy on the other armies. *'DarkKnightmon' - A Digimon that's a Xros Digivolution of two Digimon, SkullKnightmon & DeadlyAxemon. *'Sparrowmon' Bagura Army *'Baguramon' - The leader of the Bagura Army. *'Tactimon' - One of the Three Generals, he specializes in detailed strategies, planning each move carefully. He hates it when his plans are derailed due to the incompetence of his troops. *'Lilithmon' - One of the Three Generals. *'Blastmon' - One of the Three Generals. *'Baalmon' - A mysterious Digimon who serves as the Bagura Army's assassin. Category:Fan Fiction